In a network of computers and printers, for example, a printer driver communicates with a web services-enabled printer to get device capabilities and printing preference information. One example is described in US Patent Application 20100225959. The display names of the settings are available in several different languages, all of which are sent to the printer driver when it queries the printer. The driver then builds the UI with whatever localized data it has available, and it displays some ability to handle multiple languages: The value of the language setting indicates a language in which to display data to the user that is currently logged in to the computer system. Thus, if a different user logs in to the computer system and the different user is associated with a different language setting than the language setting for the previous user (e.g., French instead of English), then some of the printing features and/or options are displayed in a GUI in the different language, depending on whether those printing features and/or options are associated with display names in the different language.
Another example is US20100225958, which mainly focuses on getting printing preference data from a web services enabled printer and does not go into multilingual UI.
Another example is EP2083351, which defines a method of dynamically querying a device and generating a driver based on the device's capabilities. In the specification, it mentions that it may define localized strings, but there is no mention of being able to change languages or provide more than one language from the same driver.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 8,271,703, which is a method for providing UI modifiers from a device. In the specification, it mentions the device providing localized strings to the UI, but again, there is no mention of supporting multiple languages simultaneously.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 8,339,624, which describes a way for users on an MFP to select the language when they scan a job. That language information is then attached to the job and persists as the users interact with that job in a queue of jobs. So, each job can have a different language, as selected by the user, and the display automatically changes to match the selected job.
Another example is US20040246505, which describes setting the language on the printer interface based on the language selected, when installing the printer driver. The computer then tells the printer what language to use.
Another example is US20040156071, which describes a way to indicate the desired language to the printer so that messages from the printer appear in the desired language.
Another example is US20090303519, which describes a way for the printer to send a compressed file with language dependent information to the printer driver for use in the UI.
Another example is EP1999557, which describes a way for the printer to send a compressed file with language dependent information to the printer driver for use in the UI.
Another example is US20060173671, which is a utility to convert the strings within the printer driver from one language to another.
However, the invention and embodiments described here, below, have not been addressed or presented in any single or combination of prior art.